Rastros
by Mrs Traductor de Caballero
Summary: Tony reconsidera su amistad y papel en la vida después de civil war. Historia fragmentada enfocada en Tony.
1. COMPLETED

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Marvel, este fanfic está hecho sin fines de lucro.**

Tony era un hombre que hacía siempre las cosas completas, nunca las dejaba a medias, cuando descubrió que sus armas herían más de lo que ayudaban terminó por completo con la fabricación, cuando el misil nuclear se dirigía a la ciudad y la vida de todas las personas (incluyendo a los miembros de su equipo) estaban en peligro ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces antes de llevarlo al espacio ni cuando Steve le advirtió sobre el peligro que Hydra representaba (no solo por la organización maléfica sino por la expresión en el rostro del rubio cuando lo dijo); así de simple, podía ser sarcástico y egoísta pero cuando se requería actuar nadie tenía que levantar la voz para que el hijo del gran Howard Stark se pusiera a trabajar. Por eso cuando Tony se da cuenta, realmente se da cuenta, de que Steve, Wanda y Clint no son sus compañeros mucho menos sus amigos tiene que actuar, y le duele claro; ese momento terrible cuando las palabras de Steve se repiten en su mente como una broma de mal gusto "Es mi amigo" como si él no importara, no es que no lo entienda, conoce la maldad de los hombres (lo ha visto) y también la manía de Hydra de arruinar las buenas cosas pero ¿Cómo esperaba que reaccionara? Un simple "hey Tony tengo algo que decirte… Hydra utilizó al sargento Barnes (alias el Soldado del Invierno) para matar a tus padres, lo siento" habría bastado y aquello era lo que más le había dolido, que Tony no merecía una explicación y unas cuantas palabras de consuelo.

Pero en el frío de la nieve en Siberia mientras pensaba cómo regresar con la poco energía que quedaba en el traje la resolución de que ninguno de ellos era verdaderamente su amigo le trajo una paz inexplicable, algo que se deslizó de sus hombros cuando comprendió que Steve, Nat, Clint y Wanda no eran sus amigos, ellos no querían ni habían intentado comprenderlo, ninguno de ellos se había acercado a él cuando Pepper se distanció (sólo Bruce y Rhodes, incluso Visión, esperaron a que saliera del laboratorio para llevarlo a comer shawarma), era más sano para todos si aquello simplemente pasaba.

Al regresar a su vida diaria y después de recibir la carta de Steve el ignorar la llamada de ayuda para detener el ataque a la prisión fue su último acto amistoso, después todo se difuminó y las llamadas de atención de todos ellos dejaron de importarle. Cuando todos de reunieron de nuevo para luchar juntos el cariño de Tony simplemente ya no estaba ahí, dejó que tomaran algunas fotos en la calle, escuchó los planes del capitán paleta sin comentar nada y se fue sonriendo rápidamente, no tenía nada en contra de ellos pero su trabajo era importante y l laboratorio le seguía llamando.

Los chicos notaron que algo había cambiado varios meses después cuando Tony no dijo nada para burlarse de ellos o contestó los comentarios sarcásticos de Clint, Stark leyó el informe, preguntó que era lo que tenía que hacer y salió porque Rhodes necesitaba una nueva terapia (había estado trabajando en una prótesis mínima que repararía los nervios de la columna de su amigo) sin decir adiós, cuando se dieron cuenta de Tony no estaba ya con ellos Steve suspiró profundamente sintiendo por primera vez el peso de haberlo perdido como el fantasma de Howard Stark mirándolo desde sus recuerdos.

Así que Tony no tenía problema con regresar a ser Iron Man con los Avengers (sin importar que Barnes estuviera ahí) pero su corazón desde hacía tiempo se había cauterizado para ellos.

 **Puesno sé, siempre voy a sentirme mal por la manera en que los demás tratan a Tony…**


	2. TIRED

_"Avengers es tu familia quizá más que la mía"_

No, Tony no creía eso.

En el calor y el dolor de la batalla le había gritado que no merecía portar el escudo que su padre, el hombre al cual su _amigo_ había matado, pero Tony tampoco creía eso. No era basado en sentimentalismo de pensar que nadie lo valoraba era la verdad y él era un científico capaz de darse cuenta de la realidad. Avengers no era su familia, por algún tiempo había intento hacerla, dándoles todo lo que podía; su dinero, tecnología, trajes, casa, trabajo, paga… justo como hacía con las cosas a las que se aferraba pero al final todo terminó el modo en que él sabía que terminaría; todos alejándose.

Estaba acostumbrado a eso, al rechazo de los demás en cuanto topaban con su carcasa dura, solo algunas personas habían logrado llegar más allá, personas que lo habían visto en momentos terribles y habían comprendido la magnitud del desastre que era Tony Stark y en lugar de alejarse por no poder lidiar con él se habían quedado hasta que no fue capaz de dejarlos ir (ni ellos querían irse).

Así que no, Avengers no era su familia, era su trabajo; la clase de trabajo que le encantaba pero que también le cansaba en sobremanera.

Nadie debía saberlo, aunque Tony estaba completamente seguro que Rhodes, Bruce y Visión lo sabían, otra verdad que no podía ignorar era que estaba cansado, casi harto, no lo malinterpreten, amaba ser Iron Man y salvar el día golpeando traseros que se lo merecían para volar a casa sintiéndose mejor por hacerle un favor al mundo (ayudar a las personas es una gran parte de esa satisfacción) pero el traje era pesado literal y metafóricamente, le dolía en la mente y el alma tener que cargar con el oro y titanio dentro de sí todo el tiempo como una máscara que se negaba a caer de su rostro porque él mismo la había dejado ahí. En ciertas ocasiones pensaba si no habría sido mejor mentir cuando S.H.I.E.L.D le dijo que lo hiciera y deslindarse de Iron Man cuando no era nada más que un nombre de prensa, no es que él hubiera dejado de serlo pero aún así el privilegio de tener una vida aparte, una familia como la de Clint y una identidad pasiva y normal como la de Peter le hacía arder la frente en celos.

En resumen Tony Stark estaba cansado de todo, su trabajo, su horario, su intelecto, sus falsos amigos, sus amigos reales (aunque se sintiera culpable de solo pensarlo), su dinero, sus trajes y su vida en general.

¿Cuándo iba a terminar todo? ¿Acaso el final, la gran guerra como le había llamado Thor, llegaría antes de el decidiera tirar la toalla?

Más le valía al universo apresurarse porque le cansaba seguir viendo la realidad golpear cada vez con más fuerza lo que antes consideraba seguro y que ahora solo se disolvía en la nada.


	3. Indifference

No era bueno, él lo sabía pero no podía cambiarlo.

El mundo había dejado de interesarle, ya nada brillaba como antes, ni siquiera sus trajes le llamaban la atención, se levantaba y seguía su vida sin ponerle más ánimo del necesario.

Había comenzado hacía varios meses, poco tiempo después de su realización sobre sus antiguos compañeros/amigos. A Tony no le gustaba, estaba acostumbrado a sentir paranoia, aburrimiento, hartazgo, cansancio ¡Demonios! Había estado demasiado cerca de la locura (Quizá dentro ya) pero siempre interesándose, la completa y absoluta indiferencia era nueva para él. Y era peligrosa, porque antes todas esos estados emocionales le habían inspirado para crear algo pero esto apenas si lo dejaba ponerse de pie cada mañana. Con la tiempo dejó de perderse en el laboratorio, pasando cada vez menos tiempo en sus planes o los planes del capitán paleta, no es como si se quedara sentado o acostado todo el día viendo televisión y llorando (honestamente cree que no sería capaz de hacerlo si quisiera) porque seguía haciendo las mismas cosas que antes pero sin querer hacerlas hasta que poco a poco se desvanecían de su mente.

Ha pasado casi un año desde todo y Tony se siente terrible de estar en la habitación hablando sobre misiones y lugares por atacar y prepararse con un montón de personas que hacía mucho ya no consideraba a sus amigos ni sus compañeros, mirando al ceño fruncido de Steve, la mala cara de Barnes, los ojos confundidos de Wanda y la expresión sarcástica de Clint se siente viejo.

La vejez y la indiferencia se mezclan en su interior y el pecho se le contra ante el extraño sentimiento porque Tony jamás se ha sentido viejo pero ahora el peso de los años, la experiencia y la desilusión de la vida le cierran la garganta, le duelen los huesos, la cabeza le palpita y cada vez le cuesta más trabajo levantarse después de un golpe. Quiere salir de ahí pero se queda esperando el momento en que todo termina y ve a Bruce ponerse de pie para despedirse de los demás. Tony no se despide de nadie, simplemente sale y se aleja pensando en su empresa, se pregunta cómo estará Pepper y si Happy seguirá siendo terriblemente insistente en la seguridad.

Los últimos años le ha dedicado tanto a Avengers que no recuerda ni siquiera el más reciente equipo de Industrias Stark.

 _¿Qué mas te queda Tony?_ , se pregunta mientras camina por dos pasillos de los cuarteles, piensa en volver a California, concentrar de nuevo en la compañía que su padre le heredó pero de nuevo la indiferencia le gana y termina en la torre para perder su tiempo.

Bruce y Rhodes están convencidos que tiene lapsos mentales por las batallas, un nuevo problema con que lidiar que se iría con más tiempo que pase con ellos, Visión es el único que da un vistazo a la red para aprender sobre su condición, una mañana su amigo aparece en la puerta de su dormitorio con el rostro compungido "Tony creo que sufres de depresión" le habla sobre los trabajos psicológicos y psiquiátricos que estudió y él siente una nueva sensación cálida correr por sus miembros entumecidos, quizá Visión tenía razón y el gran Tony Stark sufría de una vergonzosa depresión, sonrío y palmeo su espalda por encima de la capa dorada queriendo bromear acerca de la elección de ropa y la combinación extraña pero no pudo hacerlo porque no sentía que ya siguiera eso le interesa.

 **Muchas gracias por sus comentarios!!! Por cierto ….** **¿Cuánto es 58? Jajajaja**


	4. Depression

Tal vez, solo tal vez necesite ir a terapia…

No es seguro como nada en la vida pero aún así algo en su interior se alborota de tan solo pensar en dejar que alguien lo examine, ¡por Dios! De todas las personas en el universo que pelean con tipos malos él (¡ÉL!) No puede ser el único que salga un poco dañado, nada del otro mundo.

Lo necesita… al menos eso es lo que Visión le repite sin parar, Tony aprecia mucho a su amigo desde antes de ser "creado" cuando todavía era JARVIS y se burlaba de todo lo que hacía con comentarios sarcásticos, este nuevo amigo era mucho mejor claro porque podía abrazarlo (aunque Tony pudiera quejarse o no cuando sucedía porque Visión es nuevo en todo el voy-a-ser-gentil-al-tocarte-a-menos-que-seas-Wanda) como sea, lo aprecia mucho pero está un poco cansado de los papeles psicológicos ubicados casualmente en la sala, las miradas angustiadas y los comentarios sobre "lo sano que sería que todos estuvieran en una terapia de grupo" como si existiera algo llamado Superhéroes anónimos en problemas.

Es fantástico que a pesar de su indiferencia por la vida y los problemas el acoso constante del volador violeta logre sacarlo de su estado entumecido, sería casi maravilloso y hasta podría agradecérselo pero de solo mirar esos ojos extraños y mecánicos devolverle la mirada con esos cuestionamientos sobre su salud mental le ponían al límite y es un límite que Tony ha sentido muy pocas veces.

Pasa un día sin que Visión lo planee por lo cual no puede culparlo pero aún así… bueno de alguna manera creía que estaba involucrado, los Avengers tienen una reunión de emergencia lo que significa que el mundo está básicamente terminándose en ese instante y alguien tiene que hacer algo para evitarlo así que todos terminan en el cuartel central poniéndose los trajes para entrar a la batalla cuando su móvil suena, es incómodo porque de repente todos le miran como si no creyeran que Tony podía recibir una llamada en cualquier momento del día, es extraño se los concede, nadie le llama al móvil porque FRIDAY siempre redirige todo y si vale la pena atenderlo podrá escucharlo desde el traje pero no está vez, el móvil suena con un tono pegajoso hasta que torpemente se deshace de la mano mecánica para tomarlo, es Pepper… podría ser que estuviera muriendo (ya hubiera sido notificado) la compañía quebró (no le diría por una llamada de teléfono… bueno no le diría nada importante por teléfono en realidad) deja de adivinar porque todos siguen mirando así que desliza su dedo sobre la pantalla y se lo lleva al oído.

-Diga ¿Pepper?-.

Casi espera escuchar gritos o reclamos pero en su lugar ella le contesta con una voz dulce del otro lado, algunas risas y el sonido de algo parecido a una bocina de fiesta.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Tony!-.

Oh… Oh… ¿Lo es?

No sabe que decir y Pepper continúa con su mensaje.

-Se que debes estar MUY atareado pero te tengo un regalo y espero estar en Nueva York antes de la media noche para entregartelo ¡Felicidades! Nos vemos después-.

La llamada termina tan rápido como comenzó, el equipo lo mira (seguro el grito de Pepper fue bastante obvio) pero no es nada de eso lo que lo rompe, es que Tony recuerda lo estúpido de la situación y es que jamás olvidó su cumpleaños… jamás.

Su padre a veces solía hacerlo, no lo hacía a propósito pero lo hacía, Obadiah lo hizo dos o tres veces antes de conseguirse una buena asistente pero él nunca, ni JARVIS… se gira para mirar a Visión fijamente viendo por primera vez las diferencias tan grandes entre ambos ¿JARVIS le habría dejado olvidarlo? De algún modo la respuesta a eso es no, y quizá el violeta no lo olvidó… pero esto era bajo, muy bajo porque no había festejo que él no recordara con Pepper a su lado y esta vez está solo, en una habitación repleta de personas que lo acompañan a la que podría ser muerte pero solo…

Y Tony se quiebra.

Siente que el aire le falta y la cabeza le da mil vueltas, puntos negros bailan en su visión burlándose con las voces de los demonios que lo hostigan desde un agujero en cielo, un agujero al infinito de sus trabajos. Con las manos temblorosas acciona el traje para que se coloque en automático y apenas tiene tiempo de girarse antes de que la garganta de le cierre por las lágrimas para decirle al capitán.

-Tendrán que hacerlo sin mí-.

No espera respuesta y se dirige hacia la torre, en la soledad de la sala y ante todo el espacio vacío Tony cae rendido y llora… bebe lo suficiente para sedarse pero el dolor no termina, al contrario se vuelve mucho más profundo y lo odia, con todo su ser lo detesta, rabiando cruza los pasillos hasta su habitación y busca la maleta en el fondo del armario que él nunca llena personalmente.

-FRIDAY prepara el avión, vamos a Hawaii-.

-Claro señor-.

Mete lo primero que encuentra en los cajones, su pasaporte y su tarjeta de crédito, el Mark más reciente le sigue cuando se sube en el elevador y eso le altera aunque no lo detiene porque últimamente todo lo que le rodea es mecánico, inerte, sin vida…

No quiere estar aquí cuando Pepper venga con sus ojos lastimosos y sonrisas forzadas, no quiere ver a sus amigos cercanos, quiere desparecer y demonios se lo merece.

Tal vez busque algún psicólogo en la isla o tal vez deje que el mar se lleve sus pensamientos lejos y a pesar de que no le notifica (Visión ya lo sabe y se lo comenta casualmente al equipo cuando todos están en el avión y nadie dice nada pero los ojos angustiados de Bruce y el semblante pálido del capitán le dan un panorama interesante de las emociones humanas) a nadie, solo él y la maldita depresión.

Bueno, piensa, ya es tiempo que me deshaga de ella.

 ** _ay me hacen tal feliz con sus comentarios!!! muchas gracias por darse el tiempo de leer y de dejar un mensajito de amor, me inspiran para seguir. Creí que esta historia no tendría atención jajaja porque pensé "nadie ve a Tony como yo lo veo, como alguien sensible que necesita de la aprobación de los demás pero sobretodo de su amor y atención y quedó tan injusto que nadie le de el crédito por las cosas buenas de hace pero no paren de recalcarle las malas!" ahora veo que hay cuatro personitas que piensan lo mismo y esto me hace muy feliz._** ** _esta historia tiene intención de ser fragmentada con capítulos cortos que tengan cierta cronología, nuevos personajes OC van a formar parte (porque Tony se merece amor y amistad que valga la pena) y ya verán como poco a poco sale del hoy nuestro hermoso._** ** _las y los amo!!!_**


	5. Heating up

Hay algo divino acerca del agua, el sol y la arena, sin importar las quemaduras, lo molesto que es tener finos cristales en los calzoncillos y tragar pequeños trozos de mar que hacen arder la garganta.

No importa porque Tony se siente en calma después de mucho tiempo, recostado en una silla en la playa con una sombrilla cubriendo los rayos del sol pero no su calor, un trago de licor dulce en la mano y el maravilloso sonido de las olas rompiendo en la orilla, es casi como si su otra identi… no, su otra parte no existiera, es libre después de mucho tiempo y aunque los primeros días la ansiedad le consume llenado de terror sus sueños y momentos de tranquilidad la semana termina llevándose consigo sus problemas… y gracias al cielo o cielos se lleva también su depresión (de la cual sigue dudando su existencia) y la indiferencia se esfuma en la espuma salada, Tony Stark esta de vuelta pero no dispuesto a regresar todavía, va a festejar su cumpleaños con retraso mimándose de más por olvidarlo en primer lugar sin desgastarse en fiestas inoportunas y mujeres, no piensa en eso mientras las mañanas se vuelven noches, solo tragos ligeros y mucho descanso.

Quizá este exagerando cuando se cumplen dos semanas desde su ida y Rhodes comienza a mandarle mensajes pero le ha prohibido a FRIDAY que le conecte con alguien, aprecia la atención y la preocupación pero el mar y el cielo parecen unirse y querer hacerle testigo de las maravillas de la eternidad tangible en el imparable movimiento de las olas, un ir y venir constante que parece llevarse consigo un trozo de su vida y le encanta. Así que… sí, lo siente por tener a sus pocos amigos incomunicados mas ellos lo entenderán.

El hotel es lujoso y está casi vacío en esa época del año (una ovación de pie por favor) con el dinero suficiente para quedarse en el por toda su vida no tiene que preocuparse por la comida o la ropa si le hace falta, lo encarga y se queda tumbado en la hamaca hasta que el sol desaparece en el horizonte naranja y cuando entra sus cosas ya están ahí, ese día en particular pide algunos víveres y que laven sus camisas, las puertas corredizas que llevan a la playa le invitan y por supuesto que acepta la invitación, es temprano todavía así que aprovecha para nadar un poco, sintiendo el agua aún fría correr por su piel caliente, es en ese momento que la ve.

No es nada del otro mundo.

Es una mujer que se acerca por la playa mirando entre las rocas, no, es un chica casi una niña, trae encima una camisa larga y ancha, lo suficiente para cubrirla hasta las rodillas y es blanca como la arena que contrasta con su piel morena. No es diferente de cualquier chica que ha visto en el hotel los últimos días pero algo en ella le acelera el corazón, quiere pensar que tiene demasiado tiempo sin estar con una mujer en la cama pero su cuerpo le recrimina, porque el calor que corre debajo de su piel no le recuerda a la pasión del deseo mas bien la falta de compañía, incluso se parece a él, la mira con más atención mientras regresa a la orilla, tiene el cabello castaño oscuro y sus ojos inquisitivos barren la arena a sus pies buscando algo, su corazón se acelera de nuevo porque es la primera vez que desea hablar con alguien en mucho tiempo y a pesar de sentirse bien no cree estar preparado para esto, por esa razón cuando está lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar los murmullos que expiran sus labios rosados le dice lo más imbécil que puede.

-Hey niña, esta es una playa privada-. Quiere golpearse la frente con la primera palmera con la que se cruce cuando ella lo mira sorprendida, ojos chocolate (como los suyos) que atraviesan su cuerpo hasta encontrarse con su alma y estrujan en lo más profundo de su pecho.

-Lo se-. Responde sonriendo y su rostro refleja algo antiguo y seguro que le obliga a sonreír. -La arena de la playa- continua con la cabeza gacha y las piernas dobladas -pule las piedras de la orilla, algunas permanecen lisas por mucho tiempo antes de que el mar las arrastre al océano-.

-¿Que se supone que significa eso?-. Pregunta cubriéndose la frente con la mano para evitar el sol.

-¿Que quieres que signifique?-. La chica se encoge de hombros levantándose sin esfuerzo, los pies descalzos y areniscos puntean las rocas para no resbalarse.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-. Aunque lo que quiere saber es cuántos años tiene ¿Quince? ¿Dieciséis?.

-Marlene-.

Suena musical, como si lo dijera en otra lengua y a él le suena demasiado a la voz de su madre, ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Cuarenta? ¿Cincuenta? ¿Muchos más que ella?

-Tony-. Le contesta a una pregunta que no hizo pero _Marlene_ sonríe de todas maneras y asiente cuando se acerca al lugar donde se ha tenido sobre la arena húmeda.

Tony se recuesta a su lado, las piernas largas y morenas de la chica se flexionan entretanto sus dedos escarban para buscar piedrillas.

Dos semanas después está tan acostumbrado a verla recoger piedritas en la orilla y hablar con ella que no le se preocupa por el latir desesperado que truena en su pecho cada vez que esos ojos se fijan en los suyos.

Y no es un pervertido, la chica podría ser su hija (¡Thor no lo quisiera!) su cuerpo simplemente va más allá de verla como una mujer para pasar la noche, su piel cálida le arrulla cuando se recuestan juntos en la sombra de las plantas, su voz le reconforta con historias sobre las estrellas y el universo (que deja de atemorizarlo porque ahora solo piensa en el sonido de campanas cuando lo mira y no en ejércitos espaciales listos para aniquilar todo lo que el ama) y su silencio le aclama porque ella escucha… le escucha cuando Tony le cuenta sobre el cautiverio, la impotencia de estar indefenso, sobre el miedo de mirar al infinito, el temor de perder a Pepper y la muerte que se repite una y otra vez en su mente (casi muerte) le cuenta sobre las visiones del futuro y sus fracasos pero Marlene no le juzga simplemente escucha y le acaricia las manos la dulzura de una madre que le recuerda a la suya (Maria Maria).

Marlene está tan metida en su piel que cuando descubre los moretones en su antebrazo y la perdida de peso no acepta una negativa y la invita a dormir en la habitación, la chica vuelve a dirigirle esa mirada de sorpresa y algo más nadando en los pozos oscuros que le hace cosquillas en los costados de su mente.

-No es lo que piensas-. Le dice restándole importancia y tomando una almohada de la cama lujosa para arrojarla en el sillón más amplio de la salita.

-Por supuesto que no lo es-. Sus ojos brillan sonriendo aún más que sus labios y trepa a la cama perezosamente como un gato estirándose después de un día cansado.

Esa noche tiene un sabor diferente, es tranquila y le quema los poros sensibles de la piel, un sentimiento nuevo que nunca termina de asombrarlo. La mañana siguiente Marlene se desnuda frente a él y Tony no sabe exactamente como reaccionar ¿Decirle que se cubra? ¿Mirarla? Está seguro de que no la ve como una hija pero tampoco como una mujer y la castaña no parece tener la intención de tentarlo, sus caderas suaves y pechos firmes le quitan la respiración mas sus ojos profundos y familiares son los que le atrapan, la chica apenas le presta atención hasta que Tony abre la boca y lo arruina.

-Me recuerdas a mi madre-.

 _Maria_ , _Maria_ suena como una plegaria sin embargo no supera la rareza de la situación ¿Por qué piensa en su madre cuando ve a una chica desnuda? Marlene concuerda con ese pensamiento porque se gira para mirarlo con la boca abierta de incredulidad.

-Eso es… lo que toda chica quiere escuchar cuando se desnuda frente a un hombre-. Sonríe pícara en un modo que definitivamente _**no**_ le recuerda a su madre pero la vergüenza le evita pensar más en eso, quiere abrir la boca y decirle que no es eso, no es su cuerpo; son sus ojos, su voz y la manera en que le acaricia las mejillas cuando le habla sobre sus problemas pero Marlene ríe como música de océano y su piel suave brilla con la luz de la mañana haciéndole cosquillas de nuevo en esas partes de su mente que no debe condonar.

Con un suspiro Tony acepta que sentir de nuevo es maravilloso pero tan problemático como antes.

 **Bueno este capítulo es más largo que los anteriores y tenemos a un nuevo personaje (bravoooooooooo) Tony no es un pervertido jajaja Marlene se ve más joven de lo que es y además él la ve como una niña porque se siente viejo :3 su relación es un poco extraña porque se basa en las conversaciones que tienen más que en los detalles de su vida que comparten pero ya recibirán más de ella en el futuro.**

 **Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! De verdad me animan, para la seguridad de este fic Peter y Tony no tienen una relación tan cercana pero si aparecerán interacciones más adelante.** **los amoooo con todo mi ser :')**


	6. Stretching up

-¿Tango?-.

-Sí, tango-.

Marlene estaba recargada en la palmera cerca de la hamaca, llevaba puesto un vestido corto y vaporoso que le hacía imaginar la espuma de las olas cubriendo su cuerpo ¿Ya había dicho que la blanco le lucía tan bien?.

-No lo sé-. Le respondió recostando la cabeza en la hamaca y cerrando los ojos, las últimas noches la castaña se había quedado a dormir sin faltar, su teléfono no dejaba de sonar pero ella lo apagaba maldiciendo cada vez que pasaba " _Cuando estés lista para decirme estoy aquí"_ le había dicho pero la chica negó seriamente y se acurrucó en el hueco de su cuello como una niña pequeña.

Marlene bufó antes de responder.

-Vamos, las clases son cerca por favor-. Tony abrió los ojos un poco, entre la bruma de sus pestañas vio su rostro compungido, los labios fruncidos en un puchero mientras unía las manos en suplica, suspiró y los cerró de nuevo.

-No tienes dinero-. Le recordó sin malas intenciones era un hecho (y quizá una ayuda para que confesara), sabía que no se ofendería con escucharlo.

-Pero tú sí-.

Movió la mano intentando dejar el tema pero en su interior conocía que Marlene no iba a parar hasta que dijera que sí, la chica se alejó rumbo a la playa y él la miró sin perder de vista ningún movimiento, había algo sobre esta chica que le hacía perder el control; no de la manera en que hubiera pasado antes, no la deseaba a pesar de ser hermosa y no era Peter (con todas necesidades que le hacían recordar un Tony más joven). Marlene era Maria y al mismo tiempo no con lo complicado que eso suene y por esa razón apenas si había permitido que se alejara unos pasos.

Por la noche mientras se preparaban para dormir Marlene le había insistido de nuevo y él había negado de nuevo, el baile no era lo suyo pero la chica no parecía comprenderlo.

-Vamos a un club mañana-. le susurró con los brazos envueltos en su cintura mientras intentaba dormir.

-No tienes la edad-. Marlene se echó a reír quedo y las ondas enviaron cosquillas por su cuello.

-Tengo 21-.

Lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue _LEGAL_ y lo segundo fue una reprimenda por lo primero, la miró entre los parpados del sueño con sorna, no le creía pero ella estaba seria... no, pensó, estirándose en la cama para poner distancia y aliviar su mente... pero Tony no la veía de ese modo, trató de imaginar a su madre sin embargo la imagen se distorsionaba conforme pasaban los días (desde el momento que ella llegó a su vida) los ojos cálidos de su madre se volvían los de Marlene y la sonrisa sincera cambiaba por una pícara que le causaba espasmos en el vientre.

 _Eres un enfermo._

La mañana siguiente la chica salió temprano para buscar vidrios de mar, su búsqueda había cambiado cuando la regadera del baño principal se llenó de piedras lisas de diferentes colores. Tony seguía confundido porque Marlene le había preparado el desayuno y llevaba puesto una camisa larga y unos pantaloncillos cortos que la hacían ver como una niña jugando en la arena y nada de eso tenía sentido. _Y si ella pensaba que se iba a tragar el cuento de los veintiuno estaba muy equivocada._

Resultó que perdió, de algún modo habían terminado en un salón de espejos mirando a una pareja latina joven que danzaban en medio, el baile era justo lo que él no necesitaba en su complicado razonamiento; sensual e íntimo... y difícil, diablos que se veía difícil con todas esas vueltas, pasos, tobillos y la infinidad de veces que la chica subía la pierna y el hombre la tomaba ¿Cómo se supone que iba a hacer eso con Marlene? pero ella estaba encantada, escuchaba todo lo que los instructores decían y practicaba en la sala de su habitación todas las tardes (Tony estaba feliz por eso porque estaba pagando para esto y bueno, seguía siendo un muy inversor). Las primeras clases fueron simples, muévete por aquí, los pies así, un poco a la izquierda, ponle sentimiento y no olvides contar, podía hacer eso; incluso le agradó hacerlo... pero después habían tenido que formar parejas, los instructores querían colocarlo con una mujer de la isla (muy hermosa, con los pómulos altos y labios sensuales que además pensaba que Marlene era su hija y no había mejor manera de ganarse a una mujer que ser padre soltero) pero no, la castaña se había apropiado de su mano sonriendo sin parar ante las miradas extrañadas de los demás y cuando el baile comenzó (pierna arriba, manos tocando todo y esos ojos castaños mirándolo como si la vida se fuera en eso) la idea de padre e hija que logró vender se fue al caño.

Quería enojarse con Marlene pero cuando llegaron a casa (con una lista de canciones para ensayar) y ella le obligó a bailar olvidó todo, el cuerpo de la chica le quemaba en las puntas de los dedos pero no podía dejar de tocarla, ambos se abrazaban y soltaban al ritmo de la sensualidad en los instrumentos, sintiéndola tan cerca y tan suya mientras se hundía sin remedio en esos pozos castaños Tony llegó a la conclusión de que quizá sí tenía veintiún años.

Cuando presentaron su baile en la clase todos lo aplaudieron (incluso la mujer de los pómulos altos) y la castaña no se separó de su brazo en toda la noche y él no la obligó a alejarse, en camino al hotel encontraron un bar de ventanas anchas, ella lo arrastró a la entrada usando esa sonrisa que le nublaba la conciencia, el hombre de la barra desconfió de la edad (bueno no era el único) pero la chica le entregó sus credenciales, en todas se leía lo mismo y su mente no dejó de gritar _"Legal"_ mientras los tragos llegaban. En algún momento de la madrugada Marlene se acurrucó en sus brazos en tanto su cuerpo perfecto se relajaba en la hamaca, Tony sabía que no intentaría nada, no era prudente y ella no se lo merecía pero tenerla abrazada sintiendo cada curva en su piel y el aroma delicioso que desprendía de su cabello era suficiente.

-Era mi hermano-. Fue lo único que dijo, bostezó en su cuello y se quedó dormida.

Pasaron dos días antes de que le pidiera la llevara a la casa de su hermano donde estaban el resto de sus cosas, él nunca había estado fuera de los territorios del hotel así que mantuvo a su traje cerca, la presencia casi invisible de Mark X le trae la confianza suficiente para entrar en el barrio de mala muerte, Tony se recarga en el coche rentado mientras ella entra, diez minutos después cargando dos bolsas de plástico negras y una almohada bajo el brazo Marlene salió rápidamente, metió las cosas en el maletero y lo miró fijo sin parpadear.

-Esta dormido-.

Asiente y conduce de regreso al hotel, no hace preguntas porque no son necesarias si ella siente que debe contarlo lo hará de lo contrario no vale la pena obligarla, le ayuda a sacar todo de las bolsas; ropa, cartas, algunos libros y una bonita caja de música. Cuando terminan se recuesta en el suelo de la habitación con cerveza en mano, ella quiere festejar pero apenas da un sorbo llora, Tony la entiende muy bien, pasa un brazo por sus hombros y la mece hasta que las lágrimas dejan de caer.

-Llévame contigo-. Le dice tan bajo que casi no puede creerlo, él no se quiere ir, ha hecho de esta habitación de hotel su hogar mucho más rápido que su piso en la torre y pensar en irse y regresar a su vida le da escalofríos pero ella no se suelta de su agarre.

-Tango-. Le dice él suavemente, Marlene se pone de pie y Tony coloca la música, bailar se ha vuelto su terapia y es buena, los une excepcionalmente sin tener que obligarlos a cometer errores. Ella se deshace de su ropa primero (siempre un paso delante) con lentitud como la canción de lo pide y él no puede hacer nada más que mirar, llega su turno y son las manos delicadas de ella la que le despojan de todo, a medio camino la detiene.

-¿Qué pasa?-. Le pregunta con los ojos llorosos.

 _Vulnerable pero nunca así._

-Vales mucho más-. Le responde y sin decir más la besa, no es ardiente y pasional por supuesto que le hace temblar y pone su cuerpo y mente en una bruma especial de placer pero solo la abraza.

 _-La noche que me quieras, desde el azul del cielo, las estrellas celosas nos miraran pasar…-._

Maria canta desde su voz y él canta con ella.

 _ **Holaaa pues aquí está el siguiente capítulo, ya estamos a dos capítulos más para que Tony regrese a su vida de salvar el mundo (solo él puede darse tan largas vacaciones jajaja) ustedes que opinan ¿Se lleva a Marlene o no? Mmmm ya veremos :D decidí aceptar su sugerencia y dejar la relación de Tony y Peter como insinúan las películas por lo que su regreso ya saben a quien se va a deber, por cierto la canción creooo que es muy conocida es un tango llamado "El día que me quieras" más romántico no se puede T_T los amoooo muchas gracias por sus comentarios y apoyo :* esta es su historia así que acepto todas las sugerencias que envíen y hasta sus tomatazos jajajaja.**_

 _ **Liebe Grüße!**_


	7. Giving up

_Go ahead and cry little girl_ _  
_ _Nobody does it like you do_ _  
_ _I know how much it matters to you_ _  
_ _I know that you got daddy issues_ _  
_ _And if you were my little girl_ _  
_ _I'd do whatever I could do_ _  
_ _I'd run away and hide with you_ _  
_ _I love that you got daddy issues_ _  
_ _And I do too_

 _The Neighbourhood - Daddy Issues_

Nueva York seguía siendo la misma, un montón de recuerdos que se acumulaban desde las esquinas buscando atacarlo en cualquier momento que dejara la guardia baja... pero la ciudad, el mundo no podía acercarse lo suficiente, no mientras ella estuviera a su lado.

La reunión con Peter fue como lo imaginó, el chico estaba ansioso; alguien estaba atacando diversos centros de Stark Industries, robando tecnología y aquello ponía nervioso al muchacho. Tony no se sentía nervioso; estaba al tanto de las desapariciones, los robos y aún así nada lo alteraba. Le había dicho algunas palabras de aliento a su protegido, nuevas mejoras al traje y de regreso a la torre; solo que esta vez cuando llegó no lo recibió la soledad, el silencio o el vacio que habían dejado sus antiguos compañeros, no, esta vez Marlene le recibió con una pizza y una película extrajera de temas humanos y profundos que los hacían olvidar a ambos lo difícil que iba a ser en el futuro.

Ellos con el nuevo grupo de Avengers, ellos con el mundo en general.

Pero valía la pena si se recostaban en el cómodo nuevo sillón y se dejaban llevar por la trama dramática que los excluía a ellos. No estaba seguro tampoco de que significaban _ellos_ , ella había accedido a venir con él cuando las cosas comenzaron a subir de tono en el mundo que había dejado ¿Qué más estaba pasando? Bruce lo miró con ojos inquisitivos cuando dejó a la chica en el piso de la torre para que se instalara y al bajar juntos por el elevador le había dicho "Ten cuidado" ¿Con que? ¿Debía tener cuidado de lo que Marlene podía hacerle o de lo que él podía hacerle a ella? No estaba preparado para plantearse esas dudas así que simplemente mandó el asunto a lo profundo de su mente.

No era un adolescente, podía manejar su relación sin meterse en problemas y sin embargo cuando la sentía cerca de su pecho, respirando lentamente, con sus dedos delgados acariciando el lugar donde el reactor estaba y su olor lo inundaba dejándolo indefenso Tony sabía que estaba irremediablemente perdido. La buena noticia es que ella también lo estaba, en su delicada manera de ser; como un fuego ligero que dependía de sus labios para mantenerse vivo, no la deslumbraban lo lujos que podía ofrecerle, ni la fama o el peligro; Marlene era indiferente a todo eso, para ella solo existía Tony Stark el hombre con todos sus fallos y rincones podridos.

La primera reunión con el equipo fue productiva, todos parecían aliviados de verlo incluso sus antiguos amigos, no le molestó ni le agradó; hacía mucho que dejó ese episodio detrás, en fin las cosas salieron como tenían que salir y al momento de despedirse Tony no sintió la necesidad de salir huyendo, se quedó hasta que las puertas del elevador se abrieron y Marlene entró con las bolsas de la cena. Entonces no fueron un par de ojos lo que miraron de manera inquisitiva, la chica y él los ignoraron, estúpidamente Iron Man dejó de ser el superhéroe para ser solo el hombre que se ponía de pie para ayudarla a dejar todo en la cocina y le preguntaba qué tal el día en el trabajo (porque Marlene se había negado a vivir solo de su dinero por algo que sonaba a "Cazadora de fortunas" y había conseguido un empleo en una cafetería a unas cuadras). La chica les ofreció a todos un poco del pollo estilo turco y sus compañeros se sentaron a la mesa sin dudarlo, Tony lo adjudicaba al hecho de que había pasado un buen tiempo desde la última vez que los invitó a cenar y la invitación de ella no lo molestó.

Era su casa tanto como era de él, ese pensamiento se metió como agua helada por su frente y tuvo que excusarse para refugiarse en el baño mientras la idea se asentaba. No era una mentira, no era un verdad completa y era ellos.

Marlene lo buscó sin llamar la atención del grupo que se dividían las porciones de salsa, lo abrazó contra el lavabo y le besó la nuca para calmarlo.

-¿Vas a decírselos esta noche?-. Le preguntó con la mirada enfocada en sus ojos a través del espejo, era una buena pregunta con el tono perfecto de duda honesta sin recriminarle nada.

"No lo sé" quiso contestar para olvidar también ese tema y concentrarse en pasar la noche pero la chica estaba demasiado dentro de su ser, sabría de inmediato que algo no estaba bien; así que fue honesto.

-Mañana en la primera reunión, incluso escribí un discurso-. Ambos ríen y regresan a la mesa con las manos unidas y una sonrisa cómplice, poco importan las miradas, las preguntas, los reproches y los "Ten cuidado", su renuncia descansa en el escritorio de su habitación (de ambos) y la promesa de una nueva oportunidad le acaricia los dedos.


	8. Aviso

Chicos y chicas que leen esta historia... primero me hacen increíblemente feliz por seguirme en este camino, por sus palabras hermosas y sus consejos; los quiero mucho y les agradezco todo. Segundo; en vista de que la historia tuvo buena aceptación he decidido extenderla un poco más... si a alguno de ustedes le interesa puede buscar la historia "Huellas" en mi perfil que es la segunda parte de esta historia.

Con todo mi amor Stark *


End file.
